Ghost of a lost one
by xSlashable
Summary: Chris is possessed by a ghost, but the sisters are to busy trying to figure out who is trying to contact them, that they don’t seem to notice what is changing Chris. (I suck at sumaries)


**This is my first Charmed fiction. I am not saying that's my excuse for bad writing… P Well, just read and say what ye think! REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**_Ghost of a lost one._**

**Summary:** Chris is possessed by a ghost, but the sisters are to busy trying to figure out who is trying to contact them, that they don't seem to notice what is changing Chris.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own charmed or any characters related to it.

_Chapter one  
__Broken glass and a childhood symbol_

Phoebe Halliwell was mumbling a song she had heard on the radio, while she was cleaning the kitchen. When she was just about finished something fell over in the living room. She turned in shock and rushed towards the living room. One of the many vases with flowers lay broken on the ground, with water everywhere.  
"Great…" Phoebe said sarcastic and bend down so she could clean up the mess. On that moment she heard another crash and broken glass scattered everywhere. Phoebe stood up and looked around the room.  
"Hello?" She asked. There came no answer only another vase fell on the ground. "This isn't fun anymore!" She demanded. Vase after vase was sprinkled into a thousand pieces on the ground, until there was only one vase standing in the entire house. Phoebe recognised it, it was the vase they had found in the attic. She walked to it and picked it up.

A man standing with the vase in his hands, full of flowers, he gave it to a woman. The woman was smiling and smelled the flowers, she fell backwards and lay on the ground, the vase still in her hands. The man picked the vase up and grinned.

Phoebe opened her eyes again. A premonition. She scanned the vase and found a weird writing on the bottom of it. It had to be Greek or so, Phoebe stared at it for several minutes trying to figure out what it said. And what did that premonition mean? Maybe, it was something that already happened? She had recognised the woman and man, as if she had seen them before.

"Hey, Pheebs!" Piper said walking in the door with groceries, she stopped in the living room. "What happened?" She said looking at all the broken glass.  
"I would like to tell you, but I have no idea."  
"What are you doing with grandpa's vase?" Piper asked recognising the vase in Phoebe's hands. "Did you broke all of those?" She brought the food to the kitchen and walked back to Phoebe, who was still holding the vase.  
"Grandpa's vase?" She suddenly asked.  
"Well, not really grandpa's, but our great grandpa's, he bought it, I think in that shop that has run out of business a view years ago, Prue used to go there sometimes."  
"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked. Piper nodded.  
"In that case, I think out great grandpa wasn't such a good man." Finally Phoebe put down the vase and looked at Piper. "I had a premonition," Piper looked questioned at her. "It was about this vase…" Phoebe told what she had seen to her older sister.  
"That's not good, and are you sure you saw grandpa holding the vase?" Phoebe nodded, that's why she had recognised the man, she had seen him on photos.

The room filled whit a white light and Paige appeared.  
"DEMON!" She yelled and ran to Phoebe and Piper. "He will be here any minute!" Piper raised her hands, ready to attack. Paige was right, after a view moments the room filled with a red light, a demon appeared. His eyes where a very light blue, his hear hang filthy around his face, covered in dirt. Piper flicked her hands at the demon, but nothing happened.  
"It isn't working!" Piper said worried.  
"What do you mean?" Paige asked.  
"You try!" Piper answered.  
"LAMP!" Paige yelled, the lamp moved towards her hand and she threw it to the demon, but when it had to hit him, it fell to the ground and covered the floor in even more glass. Phoebe ran towards the demon.  
"HIYA!" She yelled while kicking the demon. He flew backwards and shivered away. "Okay, why aren't our powers working?" She asked and swirled around to face Piper and Paige.  
"I think they are working, only they can't effect that demon." Piper said.  
"I think you are right, I mean I moved that lamp, didn't I?" Paige said looking at the broken lamp. "I am sorry for breaking it."  
"Doesn't matter." Phoebe answered.  
"The whole floor is covered in glass anyway." Piper said taking another look at the glass.  
"Wait a minute." Phoebe said, and she turned her head a little. "Take a look at this." She made a motion with her hand to say Piper and Paige had to come stand next to her.  
"Doesn't that symbol look familiar" Piper nodded, on the ground a symbol had formed of the many glass splinters.  
"This can't be coincidental" Piper said.  
"What? What symbol is it? I have never seen it before." Paige said.  
"That's because grandma showed it to us." Phoebe said. "But what did it meant?"  
"I don't know." Piper said. "I can't remember."  
"Me neither." Phoebe answered her.  
"Maybe the answer is in the book of shadows?" Paige started towards the stairs.  
"Good thinking sis" Phoebe followed her.  
"I am sorry, I have to cook dinner, some friends of mine are coming tonight." Piper apologised.  
"No harm done. I think Paige and I will figure it out." Phoebe said and together they disappeared upstairs. Piper sighted, she didn't like to not be able to help her sisters if magic was in the game.

* * *

Chris was standing on the colden gate bridge, ever sins Leo showed him this place he would go here if he wanted to be alone. Piper had just figured out who he was, that he was her son. Chris was relieved that it wasn't a secret anymore and was more relieved that he was still alive as it was. But he felt alone, sins Bianca died.  
All of a sudden he felt dizzy, everything started to turn around. And just as sudden as it started it stopped. Chris took a deep breath, and sat down for a minute. His body started to move against him. _Ow, no! _He thought. _What is happening?  
_'I think you know.' A voice inside his head said.  
"What are you! A ghost?" Chris asked.  
'You don't have to talk out loud, Chris. Just think, I will hear you.' Chris stood up.  
"Go away!" he commanded, "Whatever you are!"  
'What did I say, dear boy? Just think of the words you want to speak. You don't want to look like a crazy person, do you?'  
'No, but I want you out of my head!'  
'Ow, I am not only in your head, I will take your body for myself, and after midnight you will disappear entirely'

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

Now, That was chapter one, hope ye liked it!**

**BTW, sorry for the spelling mistakes. I am Dutch and dyslectic, so you don't have to mention that in the review, only if I made a very stupid mistake, or if I keep repeating the same mistake. That I would like to know.**

**Please review!**


End file.
